The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to supporting a plurality of cards in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs include a plurality of cards coupled to an IHS chassis and extending from the IHS chassis adjacent each other and into an IHS housing. Because of the desire to reduce the size of the IHS chassis, the supporting of these cards raises a number of issues.
Reducing the size of the IHS chassis reduces the size of the IHS housing in which the cards are located. As the size of the IHS housing is reduced, the cards must be located closer to each other and to the walls of the IHS chassis that define the IHS housing. During shock and vibration of the IHS chassis, the cards can deflect and come into contact with each other and/or the chassis walls on the IHS chassis that defined the IHS housing, which can result in damage to and/or failure of the cards.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for supporting a plurality of cards in an IHS absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.